secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
Lotan
The Lotan was a massive, seven-headed sea serpent that fed on both flesh and Auras. Nereus gave the Lotan egg to John Dee, who almost destroyed the city of San Francisco with it. The Warlock The Lotan first appeared in the Warlock. When Niccolò Machiavelli and Billy the Kid were on Alcatraz, planning on awakening all the monsters imprisoned there to attack San Francisco, Nereus appeared and told them of the Lotan, which they then agreed they would release first. When John Dee,Virginia Dare, and Josh Newman arrived on Alcatraz to meet Machiavelli and Billy, they all headed to an open area outside of Alcatraz. They were then greeted by Nereus, who had retrieved the blue egg of the Lotan and gave it to Dee (who wished to be the one to control it). The Lotan was hatched and, after being exposed to water by Machiavelli, grew to an incredible size and began to feed on Billy the Kid's Aura but was stopped by Josh. It then was sent by Dee into the city for it to feed. But before it could reach the city, Nicholas Flamel, his wife, Niten, and Prometheus had received a warning from Tsagalalal that the Lotan would attack and they all grouped on a boat and waited out in the San Francisco harbor for it. The Lotan soon realized they were there and slowly began feeding on Prometheus', Niten's, and Nicholas Flamel's aura's as it approached them. Just as it was about to attack, Nicholas used an Alchemy Transmutation spell to transform the Lotan back into its egg shape. He then tossed the egg into the sky and it was gulped down by a seagull. Appearance The Lotan appears as a four-legged, seven-headed sea serpent that, when first hatched, as Josh describes it, looking somewhat like a skink. It was no longer than one inch. But after it was exposed to water, it's body instantly grew to the size of a cable car and it's heads were equally as large. It's body was rippled with red and black coloring that all flow up to its head. Each of its heads is a different shade of crimson except for the main one, which is a dark black and larger than the other heads. Each of its eyes are solid black and unblinking. Powers & Abilities Given it's vast size, the Lotan is extremely strong and durable, able to crush solid cement just by stepping on it. It can also move at incredibly fast speeds that seem impossible for something its size. It possesses razor sharp fangs and claws that can cut through almost anything as well. Being a creature of the sea, it can survive underwater and is a very proficient swimmer. It also has the unique ability to feed on the auras of others. Mythology The Lotan, or Lawtan, was an ancient sea serpent of Ugaritic myths. It was believed to be either a pet to the god Yamma, or an aspect of Yamma himself; representing the ocean, destructive floods, and winter. Trivia *When first discussed, Billy the Kid thought it would be better to release a Kraken. Category:Characters that die in the series